


with the flow

by waveydnp



Series: dee and fi [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Era (Phandom), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: fi has her period and dee wants her anyway
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: dee and fi [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1063592
Comments: 21
Kudos: 154





	with the flow

The bus to Manchester is due to arrive at the stop down the street in ten minutes. Fi’s on her way out the door - just about, anyway, jamming her feet into her trainers impatiently when she feels it. It’s unmistakable and her heart sinks, but she still tries to convince herself that she imagined it as she backtracks to the toilet.

She didn’t of course. It’s there when she pulls her knickers down, a traitorous streak of red two days early. Just early enough to ruin all the well laid plans she had to make the most of her girlfriend’s visit. Her long distance girlfriend, thank you very much. Every moment they have together is numbered and precious, and now she’s going to have to spend most of them crampy and hormonal.

And like, there’s the other thing, too. The sex thing. Not that that’s all Dee’s visits are about, but… they are at least a _little_ about that. Fi can get herself off just fine of course, it’s not the end of the world, it’s not the end of orgasms as she knows it, but it feels different when it’s Dee touching her, and she won’t pretend she hadn’t been looking forward to that.

And now she can’t have it. She stomps to her room to change her pants, and just to add insult to injury she ends up having to run to catch the bus.

-

She makes it to Manchester Piccadilly in time, and the sight of Dee is enough to eclipse everything else. Her backpack is slung casually over one shoulder, long hair meticulously straightened, fringe falling into her eyes. Fi keeps waiting for it to feel normal that not only does she have a proper girlfriend now, but she’s also fit. Like _seriously_ fit. It hasn’t happened yet. It’s still a shock.

Dee’s smile when they lock eyes is too much. Fi can see the dimples all the way from across the platform. 

-

It’s been a solid five months. She really should be used to this by now.

They’re on the sofa. Fi doesn’t know where her mum is, but she isn’t here, which means she and Dee are on each other like white on rice, the film they’d put on the telly forgotten in the time it took Dee to reach for Fi’s face. 

She’s not used to it at all. It still feels like a riot is happening inside her. She forgets everything except what it feels like to have her tongue in Dee’s mouth, but to her credit, it doesn’t seem like Dee’s concerned with anything else either. Fi can feel the pulse in Dee’s throat pounding where her thumbs rest against it. She dips her head down to feel it with her lips instead and Dee groans.

“I missed you,” Dee breathes, tipping her head back, stretching her long neck even longer. 

Fi answers by kissing down to the base of her throat, thanking the universe for making today a day Dee chose to wear a low cut top. She bites where the skin is pulled thin over the sharp jut of her collarbone and Dee gasps.

“Sorry,” Fi says, with no sincerity whatsoever. 

Dee pushes her away, but only for as long as it takes to pull her shirt off and toss it over the back of the couch. That would have been enough to make Fi’s brain short circuit, but of course Dee doesn’t stop there, because she’s eighteen and taking things slow is a concept that doesn’t exist to her. She reaches back, unhooks her bra and lets it slide down her arms in one deft motion, tossing that to the side too. 

Fi certainly isn’t complaining. Even aside from the fact that now she gets to put her hands on very pretty naked tits, she likes that Dee is a full throttle kind of person. If they’re skyping, they’re skyping until one of them falls asleep. If they’re kissing, they’re making out so hard they forget to breathe. If she’s horny, she’s going to get her clothes off as soon as she possibly can. 

It’s amazing. Fi never has to wonder for a second if the feelings she’s got are reciprocated. The evidence is undeniable. 

Dee kisses Fi with such fervour that she gets pushed back against the armrest of the sofa. She goes a bit mindless after that, hands wandering the newly available expanse of soft bare skin. She cups Dee’s breast, strokes a thumb over her nipple, smiles when she feels Dee shiver. After so many days of only being able to fantasize about being together like the, the reality of it becomes something meditative, so much so that she almost doesn’t realize what Dee is doing with her own hands before it’s too late.

Because somehow Dee had managed to undo the button on Fi’s jeans and pull the zipper down without Fi noticing, and she’s just about to slip her hand down the front of Fi’s pants when Fi grabs her wrist to stop her. 

“What?” Dee pulls her head back in alarm. 

Every cell in Fi’s body aches with arousal. She can feel her pulse pounding between her legs, and she groans in frustration at having to push Dee’s hand away. “I got my period,” she admits miserably.

“So?”

Fi frowns. That reaction makes no sense to her. “So…” She looks at Dee and shakes her head like she shouldn’t have to elaborate further than that. 

“Fiona.”

“What?” She can tell that Dee is annoyed, but she genuinely doesn’t understand why. 

“Please don’t tell me you think having your period means I’m not gonna touch you.”

Fi blinks. “You’d get all… messy.”

“Yeah.” She pulls her hand free of Fi’s grip and slips it up the front of her shirt, pressing her palm against Fi’s stomach. 

“You’re not being serious, are you?”

Dee ignores that. “You know if I do it right I’d get messy even if you didn’t have your period, right?”

There’s a more insistent surge between her legs at the mental image those words inspire. “Shut up,” she murmurs.

Dee leans in to press a gentle kiss to Fi’s lips and slides the tips of her fingers past the elastic band of Fi’s pants. “D'you have a tampon in?”

“No.”

“Would you want it if you weren’t bleeding?”

She bites her lip and nods.

“I’m a girl, too, Fi. I’m not afraid of a little blood.”

Fi doesn’t know what to say to that. Dee’s fingers are like an inch from her clit now and she’s so horny she feels like she might die. The fact that Dee seems truly undeterred is bewildering, but also possibly the most desired Fi has ever felt, and she doesn’t know what to make of that. 

Dee says, “I wanna make you come,” and runs the very tip of her tongue over Fi’s lip, and Fi can’t resist the force of the urge that takes her then. She pushes Dee’s hand down, eyes falling closed in relief at the contact.

There’s less friction than usual, Dee’s fingers sliding against her. Guilt swirls in Fi’s gut and she hooks her arm around the back of Dee’s neck and whispers into her ear, “I’m sorry.” But those slippery fingers feel so good that she can’t bring herself to really regret her selfishness.

Dee bites Fi’s earlobe. “This is all I think about when we’re not together. You think I’m being selfless but trust me, I’m not.” She touches Fi the way months of meticulous practice have taught her to: just right.

“It’s gonna look like a murder scene.”

“God, Fi, I don’t care. I really don’t.”

Fi’s breathing is hard and erratic already, and she rocks into Dee’s hand praying this’ll last longer than it feels like it will. “In,” she instructs, not remotely articulate, but Dee knows exactly what she wants, and slips two fingers inside. They go so easily, and suddenly Fi is hit with the full power of how much Dee wants her. It’s not gross or weird or bewildering - it’s hot. It’s so bloody hot that she has to dig her nails into Dee’s shoulder to ground herself.

It doesn’t work. Dee’s mouth is still next to Fi’s ear whispering filthy sweet words of encouragement and her palm is perfectly warm and solid as Fi grinds against it. If she wanted to edge it out a little, make it last, she’d have to stop and she knows she doesn’t have that kind of willpower, so instead she doubles down, angling herself just the way her body wants and clenching around Dee’s fingers.

She leaves four perfect pink crescent moon grooves in Dee’s shoulder as she comes. When it’s over, Dee pulls her fingers out and leaves her hand cupped around Fi’s pussy like it’s something fragile and precious. Fi reckons that to Dee, that’s exactly what it is.

“You’re so sexy,” Dee tells her. Fi believes she means it even if she doesn’t personally think it’s true, especially not now. She feels wet and warm in a way she knows means it’s as much of a mess in her knickers as she feared it would be.

“Ugh,” is her eloquent response. She looks down and sees that Dee is straddling her thigh. “Oh. Do you want me to…?” 

Dee grins. “Nah. I already finished.”

Fi has to hide her face in Dee’s hair. It smells like her green apple shampoo in there, and also just a tiny bit like sweat. “I might cry,” she mumbles sheepishly.

“In a good way, yeah?”

Fi squeezes her eyes shut tightly to stem the gathering moisture there. “Do you feel gross?”

“No, Fi. It’s not gross.”

“The first time I got my period I was at school and I didn’t realize it and I left a bit of a stain on my chair and the boy who sat next to me noticed and screamed to the whole class about how disgusting I was,” Fi blurts. 

“He’s a cunt.”

Fi huffs a laugh. Dee is so good at being crudely succinct. “Yeah.” She pulls herself out of the safety of Dee’s hair and looks at her face. There’s a perfect little triangle of pink blushed low on her cheek. “Did you really come?” Fi asks 

“Yeah, ‘course. You were literally riding my hand, Fi, what did you expect?”

Fi grins, then looks down at how Dee’s hand is still nestled inside Fi’s underwear. “Are you scared to see the carnage?”

“No,” Dee says, “I just don’t want you to get freaked out.”

“Just… You can take it out, but don’t look. Just like, put your hand behind your back.”

“Fine,” Dee agrees, rolling her eyes.

Fi loves her so much. 

She’s also already starting to feel a little tingle of something where Dee’s hand is still pressed against her. “And then get into the shower with me and do it again?”


End file.
